Danny Phantom Soundtrack (Original)
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: This is a collection of songs/poems I have written for Danny Phantom! They coincide with my favorite pairings. SONGS NOW BEING EDITED AND REPOSTED ON MY NEW ACCOUNT PrennCooder
1. Whatever

****Whatever****

Lyrics by ~PrennCooder 

I wrote this song to be sung by any of the characters that are in love with Danny. Please review and give me your thoughts! 

Whatever walk of life I'm from

I won't be the same when we're done

Although I hope that will be never

I will love you forever

And I see, we were meant to be

Whatever way you choose to look

My heart remains an open book

The sun shines on my cheeks again

The loneliness already gone

Whatever you let me see

Whatever you want to be

Whatever you ask of me

I will be, we were meant to be 

Although you once stood alone

You felt the need to belong

Wherever you want to go

I will go, you were meant to know

Whatever life you left behind

You are strong as you are kind

You can walk and winds will follow

You can dawn a new tomorrow

Whatever you ask of me

Whatever you want to be

Whatever you will believe

I believe, we were meant to be

Whatever you let me know

You'll never put on a show

Wherever you tell me to go 

I will go, I will follow

Although you once stood alone

You felt the need to bestow

Wherever you want to go

I will go, you were meant to know

Whatever walk of life I'm from

I won't be the same when we're done

Although I hope that will be never

I will love you forever

Though gray skies haunt me again

And the storm is not my friend

I am waiting for your reign

So that I can smile again 

Whatever you ask of me

Whatever you want to be

Whatever you will believe

I believe, we were meant to be

Although you once stood alone

You felt the need to belong

Wherever you want to go

I will go, you were meant to know

How long was it that you've known?

Love I refuse to outgrow

I won't be letting you go

And you know, I love you 

Whatever you ask of me

Whatever you want to be

Whatever you choose to see

I can see, we were meant to be


	2. Big Responsibilities

****Big Responsibilities****

Lyrics by ~PrennCooder

I wrote this song for the end credits of one of my stories. Please review and thank you for reading.

When it's not just you But your family

This time it's your responsibility

It's something I just avoid

But not you, not you, not you

You won't believe me if I told you so

You save the world, smile if you want to go

You'll follow your heart, responsibility

You will be strong, embrace your destiny

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders

I'm living a life without no worry

I know that you'll save me in a hurry

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders

You'll win in a fight no doubt, you're always great

Just make shore to, remember your mistakes

You know, I'll stay right here beside you, yes

There is no one, who does what you do best

You can do anything, you've always won

You have my heart, Something to fall back on

The fate of the world depends on you right now

Hurry up fast, you're the only hope now

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders

I'm living a life without no worry

I know that you'll save me in a hurry

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders

When it's not just you But your family

This time it's your responsibility

It's something I just avoid

But not you, not you, not you

You won't believe me if I told you

You'll save the world if you want to

You will be strong, it's your destiny

You'll follow your heart, responsibility

You can do anything, you've always won

You have my heart, Something to fall back on

The fate of the world depends on you right now

Hurry up fast, you're the only hope now

One hero above all, will eventually save us

One hero above all, will eventually save us

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders

I'm living a life without no worry

I know that you'll save me in a hurry 

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders

The fate of the world Rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world Is on your shoulders 


	3. I Give You My Heart

**I Give You My Heart**

Lyrics by ~PrennCooder

This is Danny talking to the girl he loves.

I know I don't deserve you

But give me a chance to earn

There's not much that I can do 

With time, you know I'll learn. 

There's a reason for my romance

You're the method to my madness

You're what changed me from myself

You can change my world so fast

You don't focus on yourself.

I don't have much to offer you

I don't got the looks but I'll make do

I don't got a car, and money's few

My home is any place with you.

I can give you hope and satisfaction

While awaiting your reaction

You are my perfect one attraction

Everything I own is only fractions

Nothing can compare to you

If I give you my heart

What will you do?

I'm surviving on a loan

I wish I had a house to call my own

I've made my way and I'm content

Living for your benefit.

There's a reason that I love you

When I discover it, I'll tell you

You look at me like I'm brand new

And yet I'm old and I've been used

Forget that cuz I love you…

I don't have much to offer you

I don't got the looks but I'll make do

I don't got a car, and money's few

My home is any place with you.

I can give you hope and satisfaction

While awaiting your reaction

You are my perfect one attraction

Everything I own is only fractions

Nothing can compare to you

If I give you my heart

What will you do?

All I have to give you is my love

Yes, it's you I'm speaking of

If you reject me I'll accept it

Only for your benefit.

I don't have much to offer you

Don't got the looks but I'll make do

Don't got a car, and money's few

My home is any place with you.

I can give you hope and satisfaction…

While awaiting your reaction!

You are my perfect one attraction!

Everything I own is only fractions…

Nothing can compare to you

I lend out my heart

Only to you


	4. Underestimated

**Underestimated**

Lyrics by ~PrennCooder

This is for a girl to sing to Danny.

You're so underrated

Never complicated

Underestimated

All too good to be true

Oh how I would like to

Act as brave as you do,

Try to understand you,

You're too good for me now

You think you're not noticed

Even when you're nervous

I know you believe me 

You have my attention

Oh what I would give to

Somehow understand you

So that I can know you

Could I maybe show you

How much I will need you

When I make it through

I remember when I

Underestimated

Oh how wrong was I that

We are not alike

Somewhat entertaining

Always so surprising

Sometimes is rewarding

When you smile like wow.

Always knows what's better

Knows how and will get there

Never stops playing fair

You've caught my attention

Oh what I would give to

Somehow understand you

So that I can know you

Could I maybe show you

How much I will need you

When I make it through

I remember when I

Underestimated

Oh how wrong was I that

We are not alike

You're the kind of person

Someone that will listen

Always solves your problems.

Say it cuz you're worth it

Not because you're perfect

I know you deserve it

Give yourself some credit.

Underestimated

Never complicated

Oh what I would give to

Somehow understand you

So that I can know you

Could I maybe show you

How much I will need you

When I make it through

I remember when I

Underestimated

Oh how wrong was I that

We are not alike

Oh what I would give to

Somehow understand you

So that I can know you

Could I maybe show you?


	5. One Moment In Time

**One moment in Time**

Lyrics by ~PrennCooder

I've spent my whole life dreaming on

About when my prince will take me home

Oh how I wish it was for real

This life can't be no fairytale

There's that one day I stood in line

A guy smiled nice and caught my eye

I looked his way he looked mine

Oh that boy is something fine

There's that one moment in time

I feel so shy, he passed me by

Love's what I know, I'm saying so

There's that strange moment in life

You can't regret, You can't forget

This love is true, And I chose you

Should I go up and talk to him?

My whole life rests apon this whim

I love some one I barely know

I guess I really want to go

He always seems to look my way

Sometimes, he takes my breath away

I love some guy I do not know

It's true—he makes my heart ache so

There's that one moment in time

I feel so shy, he passed me by

Love's what I know, I'm saying so

There's that strange moment in life

You can't regret, You can't forget

This love is true, And I chose you

There's that strange moment in life

You're satisfied you've realized

That something you knew

Will help you through

This one moment in time

Time passes by, you can't deny

Sometimes I laugh, Sometimes I cry

All has been changed 

And rearranged

There's that one moment in time

You can't regret, You can't forget

This love is true, And it's found you

There's that strange moment in life

Time passes by You can't deny

Sometimes I laugh Sometimes I cry

All has been changed, 

All rearranged

It's strange—I feel fine 

What an odd moment in time


	6. How Could You Forget

***How Could You Forget***

Song lyrics by ~PrennCooder

This is Sam's song from my story "Danny Phantom, I Wish You Remembered" she's still holding onto Danny long after he ended their relationship. Eventually she will learn to move on and let go. But this song was made back when she hadn't.

You say you don't remember

But how could you forget

That night I fell in love with you

I never will regret

Even when I close my eyes 

I see you holding me

Even when I shy away 

I know you once loved me

I prayed a silent prayer 

Vowed a silent vow

All I wanted was to know 

The answer I know now

Even in my darkest hour 

When the storms arise

Always knew that you were there 

Look into my eyes

You say you don't remember 

But how could you forget

That night I fell in love with you 

I never will regret

I know I had you once 

I know I need you now

So why have you forgotten 

I wonder why and how

You used to love me tender 

So how could you forget

That night I thought we fell in love 

I guess I'm wrong again

Right now I know I need you 

I know I had you once

More than just a hero-Boy 

My favorite best friend

We used to be forever 

That's what we used to think

T'was before you let me down 

And said you don't love me

Even when I close my eyes 

I know you hold my hand

Even with your faults, you know 

Still you are a man

You say you don't remember 

But how could you forget

That night I fell in love with you 

I never would regret

I know I had you then 

I know I need you now

So Why have you forgotten 

I wonder why and how

You say you don't remember 

My favorite best friend

But how could you forget 

I love you again

That night I thought we fell in love 

I guess I'm wrong again

Remember, remember, 

Remember, remember,

If you could tell the truth 

If you could wind back time

If All the past could disappear 

Would you still be mine?

Remember, remember 

Remember, remember,

I can't turn back the clock 

The stars I'm wishing on

Days, and weeks, and months go by 

Still I linger on

You say you don't remember 

You're lying to my face

I wish I had the courage to 

Cut off my embrace

You say you don't remember 

But how could you forget

That night I fell in love with you 

I never would regret

No, no you don't remember 

But how could you forget

That night I thought we fell in love 

I guess I'm wrong again


	7. My Love Is Like A Waterfall

**So, looks like I'm finally putting up a new song! Tell me what you think! There's more where this came from, I guarantee it. Seriously, I've got like 6 more I could post. I'd just like a little feedback first, thanks :) Enjoy the holiday!**

* * *

><p><strong>*My Love Is Like A Waterfall*<strong>

**By Prenn**

* * *

><p>One night in the bleak of winter<p>

As you were putting on your sweater

You asked me what I thought of ya

And I gave you an honest answer.

Later in that very day

I thought of more I could have said

Screw the rules, I'll write it down

And sing it to you instead

O my love's run cold like a waterfall

A tricky little wakeup call

But you're forever beautiful

Darling you don't change at all.

I can quote you every lyric

With the passion I believe in

Darling it don't mean a thing,

Unless you're listening

As I'm going through my CD stack

The memories come flooding back

Laughs of joy, tears I've cried

You've still got me mesmerized!

Up and down your boulevard

In and out your old back yard

Across the icy parking lot

Until I've found your favorite spot…

O my love's run cold like a waterfall

A tricky little wakeup call

But you're forever beautiful

Darling you don't change at all.

I can quote you every lyric

With the passion I believe in

Darling it don't mean a thing,

Unless you're listening

O my love is like a waterfall

If I could sing I'd sing, I'd sing it all

You've got that kind of voice it's true

The kind I like to listen to.

My heart beats like a waterfall

The beat don't stop, don't stop at all

If you came back, for sure I'd drown

But when you're gone I'm falling down

Here it is, my song to you

If you look at what's in front of you

It will be a miracle

Cuz that's something you rarely do!

If you say "yes" there's no regrets!

And lots of special benefits

If it's "no" that you should choose

Than I'm the one that's gotta loose

O my love's run cold like a waterfall

A tricky little wakeup call

But you're forever beautiful

Darling you don't change at all!

O my love is like a waterfall

If I could sing I'd sing, I'd sing it all

You've got that kind of voice it's true

The kind I like to listen to!

I can quote you every lyric

With the passion I believe in

Darling it don't mean a thing,

Unless you're listening

Darling it don't mean a thing,

Unless you're listening

You don't have to read this letter

No matter what my love's forever

Maybe someday we will be again

The people that we could have been

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I wonder who can get the pairing correctly? If you know me and my stories well enough, it'll be obvious who the song's about...yeah it might be a little too obvious XDXDXD <strong>


	8. Stay

Stay

By Prenn

**I'm too tired to run; that part of me is gone**

**I've gotten used to this new home**

**The adventures I've been on**

**I've decided I belong**

**Through the torrent, I'll hold on.**

**Fate left me all destitute**

**At the crossroads I found you**

**I may whisper what I've heard**

**All the secrets of this world**

**Through the troubles I'll still be**

**A very lonely girl**

**For the first time in my life**

**I am free from all this strife**

**It's taken me this long to see**

**That running isn't easy!**

**I'm not giving up! It's not over now!**

**It's not too late to miss the train**

**Come to me in the pourin' rain**

**You don't have to be this way**

**Please don't run when you can stay**

**I'm still keeping track**

**And gathering my facts**

**Here and there I say who cares**

**You'll still find me waiting here**

**One might say that it's no fun**

**But I'm too tired to run!**

**I'm not backing down! It's not over now!**

**I'm not the kind to have regrets**

**My heart wants you, I won't forget**

**Believe me I have tried for years**

**And all I've worked for stands right here!**

**For the first time in my life**

**I am free from all this strife**

**It's taken me this long to see**

**That running isn't easy!**

**I'm not backing out! It's not over now!**

**It's not too late to hop the train**

**Flee to me in the pourin' rain**

**You don't have to run away**

**Please don't go when you can stay**

**What deeds ya done are gone for good**

**You're still the boy beneath the hood**

**I see you now, I always did  
>Look at me, I'm not a kid!<strong>

**I'm not backing down! It's not over now!**

**It's not too late to miss the train**

**Flee to me in the pourin' rain**

**It doesn't have to be this way**

**Please don't go when you can stay**

**A simple kiss, that's all I want**

**There's no time for moving on**

**It's you and me and that is that**

**I love you boy, and that's a fact!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there readers! Please leave me a review or two if you haven't already! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
